Corazón de fuego
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Por una promesa hecha a su padre, Fëanor asiste a su aniversario de bodas, sin imaginar que su vida daría un giro radical: no se trataba de la oportunidad que le daba su "familia" para reintegrarse, o la aparición de un viejo amigo de Finwë. Una joven risueña y perspicaz cambiaría su rutina para siempre. El fuego de su espíritu ardería con más fuerza, gracias a ella...
1. Encuentros casuales

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes. Este fanfic está dedicado a **Inat-Ziggy Stardust**.

* * *

 **CORAZÓN DE FUEGO**

 **Encuentros casuales**

No era muy aficionado a las fiestas concurridas: sentía entenderse mejor con las gemas, que con los integrantes de su clan. Tampoco comprendía por qué había aceptado la invitación de Finarfin, el más risueño de la descendencia de Finwë, a aquella reunión de confraternidad.

Sólo estaba seguro que, desde su llegada, no podía dejar de observar el balcón más ancho de la plaza de Tirion, con vista hacia la bahía de Eldamar.

—¡Nerdanel! —un elfo la llamó, con la típica galantería de los Noldor— ¿Gustas danzar? Juro que seré amable.

La hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos sólo atinó a reír, aunque no muy convencida de aceptar el pedido. Sin embargo, olvidó cualquier desaire que pudiera causarle al muchacho y tomó su mano, dejándose llevar al salón de baile.

Un gesto que motivó la fugaz e involuntaria seriedad de Fëanor.

—¿Cómo va todo? —alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Bien, padre —acotó el primogénito de Finwë—. Ya sabes cómo son las celebraciones aquí.

—Sí, aunque no siempre eres tan reservado —puso una mano en su hombro—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué podría ocurrir? —soltó una risa— He decidido ser un espectador, nada más.

—Si tú lo dices… —Finwë sonrió, hasta recordar algo— por cierto, Fingolfin preguntaba por ti.

—¿Qué necesita? —consultó, incómodo.

—No estoy seguro —dijo, mientras saludaba a un grupo de elfos—. Mencionó que quería presentarte a alguien.

—Ya veo —respondió, tras un largo suspiro—. Gracias por avisarme.

—Bien, nos vemos —alzó la copa, retirándose con sus amigos más cercanos.

Fëanor recibió de buen grado la despedida y al verse solo, volvió a mirar la plaza principal. Su objetivo se había perdido de vista.

—Ahh, no es cierto… —resopló, tomando el vino que quedaba en su copa.

[…]

Los cantos y el delicado sonido de las arpas llenaban el ambiente cercano a Ezellohar. El brillo de los Dos Árboles regalaba su calidez, en consonancia con la suave brisa que soplaba del mar.

Una armonía y belleza de la que no escapaban nada ni nadie… ni siquiera las herrerías de los Noldor, en cuyas fraguas se materializaba la más increíble inspiración divina, en forma de joyas y tesoros únicos. Allí trabajaba el joven Fëanor, dedicado casi por completo a los misterios de la manufactura élfica.

—Falta templar más el metal —indicó con porte experimentado y soberbio—. ¿Puedes sentirlo? La textura de la superficie no es tan lisa, podría dificultar el grabado de las letras.

—¿Entonces qué hago? No puedo someterlo a demasiado fuego.

—Es que debes ingresar aire a la cámara, lo suficiente para no apagar la llama —apretó un soplador especial, mientras llevaba el objeto de metal al horno—. Aquí juega bastante la concentración. ¿Ves? —sonrió, orgulloso de su proeza.

—¡Sí! —se emocionó el joven herrero— Gracias, mi señor Fëanor, tendré más cuidado.

—Vas por buen camino —lo animó, para luego dejar el sótano y encontrar a otro camarada en la planta principal—. ¿Halthuil, cómo vas con el collar?

—Debo engarzar esta última piedra —respondió, concentrado en su trabajo.

—Me avisas cuando esté listo —dijo, revisando un pergamino con avidez—. Debo llegar a Tirion, antes del cambio de luz.

—Descuide, mi señor. Con este obsequio para la señora Indis, hasta su padre olvidará la tardanza.

—Qué consuelo —murmuró, sarcástico.

—Siempre es tolerante con nosotros. No hay nada que temer —respondió alguien más, haciendo voltear instantáneamente a Fëanor y Halthuil.

—Mi señor Fingolfin —el herrero hizo una reverencia y volvió a su labor.

—El miedo no es lo mío —el hijo de Míriel lo recibió con un frío saludo—. Bienvenido, hermano.

—Lamento incomodarte —respondió el aludido, mirando a su alrededor—. Veo que estás ocupado.

—La verdad, sí —cerró su pergamino—. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Escuché que nuestro padre te encargó confeccionar un obsequio para su aniversario.

—¿Querías confirmarlo? —replicó, desconfiado.

—Aparte —sonrió—. No te vi en la reunión de ayer: ¿dónde estabas?

—Por ahí —le dio la espalda y procuró guardar el pergamino que leía—. Tu hermano alardeó mucho de esa fiesta.

—Atendía a nuestros amigos Teleri. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Algo más entretenido —se burló.

—Está hecho, mi señor —intervino Halthuil, enseñándoles el collar.

—¡Por los Valar! —se maravilló Fingolfin— ¿Qué ensueño te inspiró esta vez?

—Supongo que el mejor para agradar a tu madre —acotó, sin darle demasiado crédito al casi verdadero artífice que completó la mayoría del trabajo.

—Vaya… debo reconocerlo, Fëanor —le brindó una sonrisa—: eres un genio con estas cosas.

—No hace falta que lo menciones —se excusó, con fingida modestia.

—Claro que sí —insistió Fingolfin, mientras veía a su hermano mayor empacar el collar dentro de un cofre pequeño—. Tus habilidades son muy famosas entre los Eldar. De hecho, hay alguien que quiere conocerte por ello…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió—. Mi padre me avisó, aunque ignoro quién es.

—Con más razón, debes verlo —aseveró el segundo hijo de Finwë—. Es un herrero que goza de mucha experiencia, además de un viejo amigo de la familia. Ha vuelto a Tirion después de 85 años: ¿te imaginas?

—Sí, claro… —contestó, más atento al collar que a la conversación— ¿te parece si hablamos después?

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros—. Te espero.

Fëanor frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta hacia su salón privado, en tanto Fingolfin observaba el cofre que su medio hermano había dejado en un aparador, antes de retirarse al exterior de las fraguas.

[…]

La Torre de Tirion resplandecía con la fría y centelleante luz de Telperion, que iluminaba cada una de las habitaciones del lugar. Y en la más lujosa de todas, Finwë festejaba su aniversario de bodas.

El patriarca de los Noldor conocía muy bien el ánimo discreto de Indis, por lo que optó hacer una celebración exclusiva con su familia y amistades cercanas, después de la anterior fiesta. Tomando de la mano a su esposa, bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al elegante comedor que sus ayudantes habían acomodado en honor a la señora de la casa.

—Ahí están —exclamó Finarfin, mientras bajaba de sus brazos a la joven Findis—. ¿Vamos a verlos?

La elfa rubia y su otra hermana, de cabello tan negro como el de Finwë, lo siguieron, saludando efusivamente a sus progenitores.

—Madre —el elfo besó las manos de Indis, con gran devoción—: no importa los milenios que pasen, siempre lucirás hermosa.

—Finarfin… —la mujer agradeció el halago, ruborizada.

—¿Tardamos mucho? —sonrió Finwë.

—No creo. Apenas Telperion comenzó a brillar… —Finarfin dejó que sus hermanas consintieran a su madre y se le acercó en actitud confidente— ¿Fëanor vendrá?

—Por supuesto —miró a todos lados, sin ubicarlo—. ¿O acaso se negó a último minuto?

—No, nada que ver. Sólo que él y Fingolfin han tardado —llevó su vista hacia la entrada, algo preocupado.

—Descuida —lo abrazó por el hombro, viendo a su mujer e hijas avanzar hacia la mesa—. ¿Tampoco es que vayan a pelear, o sí?

—Quién sabe —torció los labios—. Fëanor ya arruinó un aniversario antes, no soportaría que el mismo desastre se repita.

—Pues tu hermano merece una oportunidad de reintegrarse a la familia —minimizó su temor y revolvió sus cabellos, entre risas—. ¿Quieres una buena velada? Deja de delirar y llama a nuestros amigos, tienen tanto qué contarnos.

—Como digas, padre —Finarfin volvió a sonreír, desechando su mal presentimiento.

Mientras ellos ocupaban sus lugares en la mesa, dos jinetes montaban sus caballos en las planicies de Tuná, con dirección a la ciudad de los Noldor, a tal velocidad que asemejaba una competencia entre ambos.

—¡Telperion ya está alumbrando! —azuzó Fëanor, con una sonrisa torcida— ¡No volveré a retrasarme para que me alcances!

—¡No tienes que hacerlo! —contestó Fingolfin, tan pujante como su hermano mayor— ¡Podría llevarte la delantera, si quisiera!

—¡Sigue soñando! —volvió a reír, en tanto se aseguraba que el cofre siguiera colgando de su cuello, bajo la camisola— ¡Apuesto a que tu prometida cabalga más rápido que tú, si es que no te ablandó demasiado!

Fingolfin captó el sarcasmo de su hermano mayor y cedió a acelerar el paso, más por la broma pesada hacia Anairë que por el incómodo juego que compartían. Las crines de su caballo se vieron agitadas al compás de su grito; y para sorpresa de Fëanor, el hijo de Indis lo aventajó tal como pregonaba.

En menos de cinco minutos, ambos elfos llegaron agitados a la plaza principal de Tirion, donde fueron recibidos por la guardia real de la ciudad.

—Bienvenidos, mis señores —un heraldo se inclinó, con una mano en el pecho—. Su padre los espera en la Torre.

—¿Ya comenzaron? —Fingolfin bajó de su caballo, tratando de acomodar el desorden de su traje.

—Seguramente —intervino Fëanor, cogiendo el cofre en sus manos—. Te dije que no quería demorar.

El elfo no dijo nada, mientras lo veía ingresar. Recordó que la carrera había sido su propuesta y repentinamente lucía disgustado al llegar: si bien conocía el ánimo cambiante de su hermano, le asustó la idea de que su mal humor empañara la felicidad de la jornada, como hace una década. ¿Por qué al orgulloso Curufinwë le costaba sentirse _a gusto_ con su familia?

Fingolfin sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguirlo, entablando una que otra charla para distender la incomodidad del elfo mayor… hasta que unas risas cantarinas dieron aviso de la cena que allí se celebraba.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —suspiró Fingolfin—. ¿Tú o yo?

—Ni preguntes —Fëanor rodó los ojos, pasando al comedor de la Torre.

—¡Fëanor y Fingolfin! —Finarfin advirtió la llegada de sus hermanos mayores, haciendo que sus familiares y amigos voltearan, al mismo tiempo que su padre ya se había levantado.

—Disculpen la tardanza —extendió el segundo.

—Ya estamos completos, es lo que cuenta —Finwë los reunió en un cálido abrazo compartido, para intriga y alegría de cada medio hermano—. Qué orgullo, el tenerlos como hijos.

—Gracias, padre —masculló el mayor, soltándose para enseñarle su encargo—. Aquí tengo lo que me pediste.

—Viniendo de ti, será algo increíble —acotó el patriarca, mientras volteaba con ellos, en dirección a la mesa—. Puedes entregárselo a Indis…

Fëanor usó toda la diplomacia posible y obedeció a regañadientes… pero no avanzó ni quince pasos, cuando sintió sus piernas paralizadas junto al asiento de su madrastra. Sintió el tiempo detenerse y, a juicio de los presentes, el joven herrero daba el aspecto de una total catatonía.

—¿Es tu hijo mayor, Finwë? —habló un elfo de cabellera rojiza, entusiasmado por verlo— No puedo creer que haya crecido tanto, la última vez que lo vi apenas era un bebé.

—¡Mi señor Mahtan! —se aproximó Fingolfin, saludando al invitado de la cena— No pensé que vendría: parece que los Valar han adelantado su encuentro con mi hermano.

La charla y las risas siguieron, sin que esto hiciera reaccionar al joven herrero. No le sorprendía la visita de aquel elfo o la presencia imponente de Ingwë, pariente de su _segunda_ madre. Sus ojos apenas se posaron en Finarfin y sus pequeñas medio hermanas. Su mente no captaba nada, excepto aquellos ojos azules que lo observaban con curiosidad, aunado a la suave sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la fémina que acompañaba a Mahtan.

La misma elfa que vio en la reunión de la noche.

—¡No me digas que es el regalo del que tanto hablaron! —Finarfin apareció de repente y tomó el cofre de las manos de Fëanor, que recién reaccionaba.

—¿Regalo? —Indis se asombró, mientras el muchacho reía por su poca discreción— ¿Qué están ocultando?

—Entérate por ti misma —le entregó el obsequio, viendo cómo su rostro mutaba del desconcierto a la alegría, en un santiamén.

—Por los Valar… —se llevó una mano al pecho— ¡esto es realmente hermoso!

—Feliz aniversario, de parte de todos nosotros —celebró Fingolfin, mientras le colocaba la joya con total delicadeza.

Mahtan observó el collar, tan obnubilado como la muchacha pelirroja por los finos detalles que éste poseía. Por su parte, Indis retuvo las lágrimas para abrazar a su esposo y sus hijos; además de dirigirle una cálida a sonrisa a Fëanor, como silencioso agradecimiento.

—Bien, hijos —Finwë sujetó la mano de su esposa—. Ahora siéntense, que la comida se enfría…

Los minutos pasaron para los recién llegados. Por capricho del destino, Fingolfin se sentó al lado de su inseparable hermano Finarfin, dejándole a Fëanor el único espacio disponible en la mesa, al costado de la acompañante de Mahtan. Su fortuna y estrés aumentaron de forma galopante, mientras se concentraba en comer las viandas depositadas por los cocineros. Apenas atendía las anécdotas compartidas entre Ingwë, Mahtan y su padre… y con toda cautela, miró de reojo a la joven invitada.

Notó su juventud, en comparación a su propia madurez y la del viejo herrero. Aquello taladró sus pensamientos: ¿acaso se había vuelto costumbre el desposarse temprano? ¿Cómo la muchacha podía unirse a un hombre que bien parecía su…?

—¿Padre, me alcanzas las verduras? —la escuchó hablar con Mahtan.

 _¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!_

Fëanor tragó un enorme pedazo de carne, reprochándose por su irreverente imaginación.

—Lo que dicen de tu hijo es verdad, Finwë —Mahtan intervino, después de un largo rato—. El muchacho tiene gran potencial.

—Es verdad —agregó Ingwë—. Fëanor ha emprendido muchos proyectos, al igual que tú. Su habilidad en la herrería es indiscutible.

—Debo admitir que es un buen trabajo —habló la joven, llamando la atención de Fëanor—. ¿Puede contarnos cómo lo hizo?

—Nerdanel… —susurró su padre, intrigado por su repentina cuestión.

El elfo arqueó las cejas y volvió a mirar la joya que Indis ya llevaba en su cuello, tratando de armar un discurso certero que alabara su destreza y lo salvara de su repentina mudez ante ella.

—Todo artista tiene sus secretos —se adelantó Fingolfin—. Pero sí sé que alguien más participó en su elaboración.

—¿De veras? —exclamó Finwë— Qué novedad, siempre trabajas solo.

—No tuve otra opción. Debía instruir a los herreros en las fraguas y Halthuil me ayudó a completar el collar, para no retrasarme…

Bajo la mesa, Fëanor sintió sus puños temblar. Trató de contener su enfado por la inoportuna revelación de Fingolfin, se avergonzó por quedar ante el resto como un _incapaz_ en su trabajo… y contradictoriamente, su forzado discurso había despertado una gran admiración en sus visitantes.

—Vaya, un gesto muy noble —acotó Mahtan, incomprensiblemente orgulloso por el relato del joven—. Eso no quita la buena voluntad de tu obsequio.

—Tienes razón —Finwë le sonrió a su primogénito—. Nos has sorprendido, Fëanor… y también a Indis, por supuesto.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y, de a pocos, la tensión inicial fue desapareciendo de la cena… excepto para el orgulloso herrero, cuya mirada volvió a interceptar una vez más los brillantes zafiros de Nerdanel.

[…]

La semana de festejo había terminado para los Eldar, cuya satisfacción les permitió volver a sus quehaceres en el Reino Bendecido… menos para cierto clan, cuya rutina se traducía en una intensa actividad que los mantenía ocupados. Eso era lo que demostraban al mundo: la tenacidad que volvía a los Noldor, un pueblo de gran renombre.

No obstante, el descanso también era contemplado con tareas pequeñas pero no menos importantes. Cosas como la escritura, que Fëanor se empeñaba en practicar cada dos semanas de labor, en la terraza más solitaria de su jardín. Aprovechaba en anotar cada aprendizaje y anécdota en su diario, para no olvidar los secretos de la manufactura… hasta que la tinta se escurrió en otra línea equivocada.

Fëanor desechó el pergamino rápidamente: ya era la tercera vez que le sucedía. Le molestaba echar a perder aquellas láminas de papel, sabiendo lo que costaba elaborarlas. Volvió a desarrugar el pergamino y suspiró, empeñado en hallar un mensaje secreto… o quizás, una explicación al sonriente rostro que apareció en la superficie de la hoja.

—Mi señor —una voz suave irrumpió no muy lejos de la terraza.

El elfo reaccionó con un salto, viendo cómo algunos objetos caían de la gaveta por su brusco movimiento.

—Yo… —Nerdanel se acercó rápidamente, nerviosa— no quise…

—¡No, no! —la detuvo— Por favor, déjalo. Yo me encargo.

—De acuerdo —lo vio arreglar el desorden que ella misma causó—. Lamento haberlo asustado.

—¿A mí? —lanzó una risa irónica— No es nada. Pasa todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué, siempre lo sorprenden así? —arqueó las cejas, intrigada.

—No es lo que quería decir —corrigió su propia expresión.

—Pero…

—¿Hagamos de cuenta que no sucedió, sí? —la interrumpió, impaciente.

—Está bien. De todos modos, discúlpeme.

La sonrisa de Nerdanel bastó para derrumbar el ceño fruncido de Fëanor, cuyo rostro relajado correspondió a la disculpa de la joven.

—¿No es muy temprano para dar un paseo? —intentó armar una charla.

—El alba siempre es una ocasión propicia —miró a su alrededor—, aunque el jardín es más grande de lo que imaginé…

—Y te perdiste —dedujo Fëanor, señalando su vestido lleno de yerbajos, por el mismo recorrido en el jardín—. Deberías pedir compañía, la próxima vez.

—Aventurarme sola no me hace torpe, mi señor —rebatió—. Por fortuna, encontré el camino de regreso, justo cuando nos cruzamos.

El elfo alzó las cejas, ante tal respuesta inesperada: no supo por qué, pero aquello le agradó bastante.

—Supongo… que te he subestimado.

—No lo culpo. Usted también me asombra.

—No entiendo.

—Hablo de su actitud resuelta —sonrió—. No parece un príncipe de los Noldor.

—¿Tampoco un herrero, verdad? —replicó, con sutil galantería.

Las carismáticas palabras de Fëanor tuvieron efecto en Nerdanel, cuya risa llenó la terraza del jardín. No podía negar que aquel hombre demostraba algo especial en sus discursos y acciones. Sin darse cuenta, la joven empezó a contemplarlo tanto como él a ella; hasta que un suave coro celestial los despertó de aquel trance.

—Laurelin está brillando —dijo Fëanor, al ver el cambio de luz plateada a dorada—. Será mejor que vuelvas a Tirion.

—¿Tan pronto? —torció los labios.

—Nadie te ha visto salir de la Torre. Harás que se preocupen en vano.

—Tiene razón —Nerdanel cambió de parecer—. ¿Vendrá también?

Fëanor sintió el leve ardor de sus mejillas al escucharla y, como en la cena, trató de articular alguna palabra.

 _La oportunidad estaba allí_

 _¿Por qué dudaba tanto?_

 _¡Debía hablarle! ¡Decirle que…!_

—No —masculló, enseñándole un pergamino vacío—. Debo terminar algo.

—¿Trabaja en un nuevo objeto?

—Si lo consigo. La inspiración no me está ayudando y necesito estar a solas.

—Entiendo —retrocedió, haciendo una reverencia—. Hasta luego, mi señor.

—Adiós…

El silencio retornó a la sacrosanta y ya no tan privada terraza de Fëanor, cuyo rostro aún miraba el camino que la elfa había tomado, sin intenciones de abandonar su postura de despedida.

[…]

El tintineo del martillo sobre el metal era música para los oídos de Mahtan, cuya visita a las herrerías tomó por sorpresa al hijo mayor de Finwë.

—Generalmente, trabajamos lo que Laurelin dura en brillar, excepto si hay encargos de gran magnitud —indicó Fëanor.

—Y por lo que veo, administras bien este sitio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en las herrerías?

—Desde mis tres décadas.

—¿Tres? Empezaste muy joven —se emocionó el herrero mayor, sin perder de vista la labor de los herreros en las fraguas— ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas los primeros días que fabricaba joyas en mi cueva, no muy lejos de Formenos…

De la Casa Real de los Noldor, Fëanor destacaba por su astucia. Sabía reconocer a versados y principiantes, en cualquier tarea propuesta: considerando las virtudes de Mahtan, el elfo quería ganar algo más que una charla tranquila.

—He oído de su gran experiencia en estas artes.

—Es posible. Recibí las enseñanzas del venerado Aulë y también fui maestro de muchos, pero nada me detiene de aprender más. Creo que me entiendes, los Noldor somos así.

—De eso no tengo dudas —aprobó, sonriente.

En su mente, Fëanor tanteó las futuras frases que expresaría, para no quedar detrás del nivel de su interlocutor. Tenía que admitirlo: aquel elfo era audaz.

 _Igual que ella_

—Tu obsequio en la cena me impactó. Hace tiempo que no veo una joya de tales proporciones estéticas.

—No debo ser sólo yo quien reciba tal apreciación —dijo, recordando el gran aporte de su camarada.

—Halthuil me escuchará en su momento. Por ahora, rescato tu diseño: muy original, por cierto. Pero habría sido el mejor collar de Valinor, si te dedicabas a él completamente.

—Sobre eso…

—Sí, debías instruir a tus aprendices —lo interrumpió—. ¿Cuántas veces ocurrirá, Fëanor? ¿Mereces que los Eldar te recuerden como _el artífice a medias_?

—Nunca abandono mis labores —cruzó los brazos, muy serio.

—Te creo. Tienes potencial, al igual que tus herreros; y si ellos mejoran, no tendrás que descuidar las faenas que te encomienden.

—¿Qué propone, entonces? —su tono le intrigó.

—Pasaré una corta temporada en Tirion y detesto estar ocioso —Mahtan se detuvo frente a un vitral, mirándolo—: sólo te ofrezco mi sabiduría y habilidad en las fraguas. Para la Fiesta de los Árboles, tus ayudantes habrán multiplicado su rendimiento.

El primogénito de Finwë parpadeó unas cuantas veces, tratando de asimilar la invitación que, para su asombro, procedía del herrero a quien quería solicitarle consejo.

—¿Fue idea de mi padre, verdad?

—No —aclaró—. Decidí hacer… una consideración especial.

—¿Consi…? —reaccionó— Es que no entiendo: me brinda sus saberes a voluntad. ¿Qué debo darle a cambio?

—Tu interés en lo que pueda enseñarte —empezó a reír, con intenciones de salir de la galería—. No tienes que sentirte tan mal, Fëanor: tómalo como la extensión de mi amistad hacia tu familia. Piénsalo…

El elfo apenas hizo una reverencia y vio a su futuro maestro marcharse, tratando de hacer un recuento mental de todo lo acontecido, desde la visita de Mahtan hasta su oferta. Repasó los posibles instantes en que pudo escapársele su deseo por aprender con él y comprobó que no los hubo. ¿Qué cosa pudo hacer para ganarse el aprecio de un desconocido?

Fëanor no disertó más y sonrió. Era su gran día de suerte.

[…]

Desde su nacimiento, los elfos amaban las estrellas, por sobre cualquier cosa en Arda. Y no menos, el mar también recibía innumerables alabanzas, especialmente del clan de los Teleri: expertos y ungidos navegantes en los dominios de Ulmo. Era un hecho irrefutable que todo visitante se enamoraba de la belleza de sus costas. Alqualondë, su joya por excelencia, extendía sus brazos cual padre que recibe a sus hijos perdidos. En sus grandes recintos de madera blanca, perla y marfil, los Eldar encontraban un refugio tan equiparable al paraíso que habitaban al otro lado de las montañas Pelóri.

—¡Por los Valar! —habló Olwë, regente de los Puertos— No tenías que molestarte…

—Para nada, viejo amigo —agregó Mahtan, mientras le entregaba un arpa dorada—. Es poco, para lo que realmente mereces. ¿Cuántas veces no me has concedido el placer de recorrer estas playas?

—Las palabras me quedan cortas —sonrió, lleno de gratitud—. Me alegra que hayas regresado de tu retiro: dime, ¿cómo es que un noldo sobrevive tanto bajo tierra?

—Supongo que como un teleri fascinado con sus viajes en altamar.

—Esto amerita celebrarlo —propuso Fingolfin, chocando las copas de vino con los elfos mayores, al igual que su hermano y la princesa de los Puertos.

—¿Se da cuenta, mi señor Olwë? Alqualondë nos cautiva hoy, mañana y siempre —agregó Finarfin, contemplando a la hermosa Eärwen.

—Mi hija dirá lo mismo de los Noldor —mencionó Olwë.

—Padre, por favor… —la princesa teleri sonrió con timidez.

—¿Qué pasó, Finarfin? Te quedaste sin palabras —Fingolfin aprovechó la broma para fastidiar a su sonrojado hermano.

—Lo dices porque Anairë no pudo venir —se quejó, divertido—. Si no, serías mi siguiente víctima.

—No hay duda de que los jóvenes son tan quisquillosos —habló Mahtan—. Regresemos el tiempo, Olwë.

—No hay razón para envidiarlos —empezó a reír—. Tenemos más experiencia que ellos y nos mantenemos igual.

La risa de los cinco elfos llenó la sala de la casa de Olwë, mientras los demás habitantes iban y venían por el inmenso balneario de la ciudad. No muy lejos de allí, callada y sumida en sus pensamientos, una dama totalmente distinta a los Teleri observaba el acompasado avance y retroceso de las olas.

Nerdanel suspiraba, extasiada por el canto de las gaviotas y el misterioso contraste de luz y oscuridad en las lejanías del anchuroso mar. Como parte de los Noldor, no podía evitar la curiosidad de conocer qué había más allá de las dulces playas… y por largo rato, deseó ser una teleri aventurera y pionera en aquellos parajes desconocidos. Quería saber qué misterios ocultaba la tan mencionada Tierra Media, cuna de sus antepasados y el mismo Rey de su clan.

Sin quererlo, la imagen de Fëanor apareció en su mente, rompiendo su ensueño. La joven pelirroja sacudió su cabeza: _¿qué había sido eso?_

—Mi señor… —habló un soldado de la guardia real de los Teleri, cerca del lugar donde estaba.

—Me dijeron que el señor Mahtan vino aquí —le respondió otro de voz grave—. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Al oír el nombre de su progenitor, Nerdanel fue de un extremo del balcón a otro y reconoció al recién llegado. ¡Era Fëanor!

—¡En el palacio de la ciudad, mi señor! —los interrumpió.

La seguridad que revestía al primogénito de Finwë desapareció por unos segundos. Su rostro serio cambió al instante, pálido cual fantasma. El guardia teleri intercaló miradas entre ambos y resolvió retomar sus quehaceres, intuyendo que ambos ya se conocían.

—¿Nerdanel? —finalmente pronunció Fëanor.

—La misma —sonrió, inusualmente emocionada por escuchar su nombre de labios del elfo—. Oí que busca a mi padre.

—Sí… —recuperó la compostura.

—Ahora mismo está en una reunión con el señor Olwë. Si desea, pase —lo invitó, sin dejar de observarlo.

—Puedo esperar a que salga —correspondió a su mirada, mientras subía las escaleras hacia el balneario, colocándose a la izquierda de la chica—. No imaginé verte aquí.

—No han pasado muchos días, desde que nos cruzamos en la terraza de su jardín… y ahora estamos en otra.

—Sí, curioso destino —atinó a responder, tamborileando sus dedos en la madera del balcón.

—Aun así, no niego que me alegra verlo, mi señor…

—No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo —esbozó una media sonrisa—. Sólo dime Fëanor.

—Bueno… —suspiró— Fëanor. ¿Qué te trae a la ensenada?

—Deseaba hablar con tu padre: se ofreció a darme consejos en el arte de la herrería —adoptó una actitud muy confiada, que apenas duró ante la nula reacción de la hija de Mahtan—. No pareces sorprendida.

—Mi padre es así —se encogió de hombros—. Llamaste su atención.

—Por mis propios méritos —se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso.

—Y los de tu amigo —recalcó, causando el fruncir del elfo—. Haces bien en volverte su aprendiz.

—Supongo…

Tal como habían iniciado la charla, ambos guardaron silencio y permanecieron impasibles en la terraza, sin ninguna incomodidad. Cauteloso, Fëanor miró de reojo a la muchacha y apreció la tranquilidad en sus facciones. Notó la suave sonrisa que expresaba con el vaivén de las olas y sus cabellos rebeldes mezclarse con la luz de Telperion. Admiró la sutil belleza de la hija de Mahtan, tan distinta a las demás doncellas que había visto en Tirion, seguro de que ni las más grandes joyas creadas por él la igualarían. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso: había conocido a alguien increíble.

—¿Te gusta el mar? —Nerdanel volteó a mirarlo, para sorpresa del elfo.

—Sí, aunque prefiero las minas.

—Veo por qué mi padre y tú se entienden —se retiró del balcón, rodeándolo hasta ubicarse a su izquierda—. ¿No será demasiado si paseamos por la playa, verdad? Seguro hay mucho de Alqualondë que puedes enseñarme.

—¿Yo? —miró el palacio de Olwë— Pero Mahtan…

—Podrás hablar con él después, no se molestará —lo convenció—. Vamos…

El príncipe tardó en captar la invitación de la doncella, para luego asentir con una sonrisa. Mientras algunos teleri se preparaban para dormir, Fëanor y Nerdanel dejaron la terraza y caminaron juntos por la ribera, sin medir tiempo ni temas de conversación. La suave arena y la lejanísima oscuridad del Este combinaban a la perfección con el momento, brindándoles una extraña complicidad: el orgulloso primogénito de Finwë se permitía más soltura y la única hija del herrero mudaba su timidez con la perspicacia que lo había cautivado desde el inicio.

De repente, algo brillante en el suelo detuvo a Nerdanel, quien se agachó para recoger lo que parecían ser dos perlas marinas.

—Por los Valar…

¿Cuánto tiempo se tomaba Fëanor en contemplarla? Casi tanto como la hipnosis de Nerdanel por su hallazgo. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla? Ya no podía ignorarlo.

—Increíble.

—¿Qué? —Nerdanel lo miró, intrigada.

—Las perlas —se apresuró—. Son muy grandes, debe tener más de cien años. ¿Ves su textura? Es lisa por el constante golpe del mar contra la arena. La sal les da su brillo, pero es posible que el mismo Ulmo tenga que ver con eso…

El rostro de Nerdanel se intercaló entre el desconcierto y la comedia, intentando no reírse de la extraña explicación que le daba el elfo, resultado de la lucha contra su negada ansiedad. Debía reconocerlo: el príncipe herrero era una caja de sorpresas.

Y le agradaba.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo aparecer fuera de una ostra y en doble cantidad —terminó su monólogo, mirándola de nuevo.

—Culpemos a la suerte —le sonrió—. No todos los días encontramos cosas tan bellas en el camino.

—Seguro que sí.

Las olas rompieron con suavidad en la arena, sin que esto deshiciera el aura que envolvía a ambos elfos, ensimismados en su mutuo contemplar. Ninguno se movía, apenas sentían su respiración. Incluso percibieron tarde que sus manos se acariciaban, usando las perlas como excusa. Fëanor captó la intensa mirada de Nerdanel y la textura de su palma: _no era muy suave_.

—Debo regresar.

—Es verdad —recordó Fëanor, algo triste—. ¿Podremos vernos mañana?

—Eso depende. Tengo muchas ocupaciones.

—Entonces pasaré por tu casa, aprovechando que hablaré con tu padre.

—Será como decidas —le entregó una perla—. Hasta luego, Fëanor.

—¿No te quedarás con las dos?

—Conserva una. Como recuerdo…

Los pies de Fëanor se fusionaron a la arena de la playa, incapaz de moverse o responder a la despedida de Nerdanel, cuyos pasos ligeros la llevaron nuevamente al palacio del monarca de los Teleri. No pasaron muchos minutos, cuando la joven salió junto a su padre… y al notar que sus siluetas desaparecieron de los Puertos, el primogénito de Finwë recién bajó la mirada y contempló la perla en su mano.

Una gran idea rondaba por su mente.

Y unos ojos curiosos lo observaban a lo lejos, sin que se diera cuenta.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno… después de largo tiempo, finalmente me animo a publicar algo nuevo y más grande. Creo que el descanso temporal me ha sentado bien, así que… ¡vamos a la acción!

Es la primera vez que escribo algo relativo a Fëanor: este elfo es DIFÍCIL en el estricto sentido de la palabra :''v y como he querido cambiar un poco el rumbo (sumado también a que este fic es un regalo para una gran amiga mía), quise relatar algo sobre él más vinculado a la comedia y el romance… ¡por lo tanto, tendrán una versión de cómo Fëanor y Nerdanel se establecen como pareja! :')

Aquí llega una parte difícil porque estaba buscando información de ella, más que nada… y me encontré una página en inglés que daba ciertos pincelazos de su vida. En lo que respecta a ella y Fëanor, menciona que ambos se casaron muy jóvenes (cuestión de 40 o 50 años, según la cuenta de los Eldar): tal vez aquí cambie un poco la idea, porque se me hace raro imaginar a Fëanor queriendo casarse ya, considerando que le costaba ver un atractivo especial en otras mujeres de su clan… y Nerdanel lo flecha justamente por ser distinta, eso es lo que Tolkien sí nos detalla. Ahora, en la relación de Fëanor con su amada familia (?) también sufrí mucho XD: sabemos que el primogénito de Finwë no tolera a su madrastra y hermanastros, pero quise abordar algo más ameno, sin hacer que nuestro Curufinwë pierda su arrogante personalidad. Ahora veremos si Nerdanel logra conquistar a este elfo testarudo… ¿qué tanto hará sufrir al príncipe, o él a ella? :3

Sin más que decir (y rogando que Fëanor quede lo más IC posible), espero les agrade esta historia. **Tany** , aquí está el producto de tanto fangirleo :3 … así que no preguntes, sólo gózalo XD. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!


	2. Un poco más de ti

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes. Este fanfic está dedicado a **Inat-Ziggy Stardust**.

* * *

 **CORAZÓN DE FUEGO**

 **Un poco más de ti**

Veloces por gracia de su juventud e inmortalidad, los hijos de Indis corrieron por la terraza del palacio sin llamar demasiado la atención, hasta escabullirse en la habitación de huéspedes. Tan _discreto_ como siempre, Finarfin cerró fuerte la puerta.

—¡Más cuidado, romperás algo! —susurró Fingolfin, agitado.

—No pasa nada —el elfo rubio se apoyó sobre una columna—. Por Ilúvatar, aún no puedo creerlo…

—¿Por qué? —Fingolfin arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —caminó hacia una mesita, para servirse una copa de agua—. ¡Lo viste, Fingolfin! ¡Es inaudito!

La agitación de Finarfin cambió a un estridente coro de risas, como no se le había oído en muchísimo tiempo. Sentado en una silla próxima a la cama, Fingolfin cubrió su rostro abochornado, rogando que la inmadurez de Finarfin no les costara demasiado.

—Quieran los Valar que Fëanor no te escuche —le advirtió—, o te enviará a las Estancias de Mandos sin pensarlo.

—¡Tonterías, no tiene nada de malo! —le entregó otra copa— Es más, creo que ya era tiempo.

—¿Pero con Nerdanel? —el segundo hijo de Finwë brindó por inercia.

—Parece que le gustan las robustas —hizo un ademán gracioso—. Qué raro, habiendo tantas doncellas hermosas en Tirion…

—No me refería a eso —Fingolfin se sonrojó por la disertación de Finarfin sobre las mujeres—. Fëanor apenas la conoce: dudo que le haya solicitado permiso a su padre para cortejarla.

—¿Y si lo ha hecho? Mahtan estaba tranquilo hoy, ni siquiera le preocupó la ausencia de Nerdanel en parte de la reunión.

—Seguramente confía en ella.

—O quizás no sabe de las intenciones de nuestro hermano —inquirió Finarfin, pícaro y divertido—. ¡Tal vez le estampe un martillazo, si se entera!

—¡Eso no nos corresponde! —Fingolfin levantó la voz, para susto del menor— Lo mejor es que Mahtan no lo sepa, y mucho menos nuestro padre… al menos, hasta que su relación sea más evidente.

—Anticuado —el tercer hijo de Finwë hizo un puchero, de brazos cruzados—. De todos modos, eso no nos impide comprobarlo.

La determinación de Finarfin puso en alerta a su hermano.

—Dime que no lo estás pensando…

—Sólo quiero saber si me ayudarás.

Un corto y emocionante silencio llenó el cuarto de huéspedes que ocupaban, para luego ser reemplazado por un indiscreto coro de risas inocentes.

—No tienes remedio, Finarfin —sonrió, resignado—. ¿Qué planeas?

[…]

Mientras las luces de los Árboles cambiaban de plata a oro, los pájaros revoloteaban por la ventana principal de la habitación de Nerdanel. Estirándose bajo las sábanas, la joven bostezó con tanta fuerza que dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada: todavía le pesaban los párpados y apenas había conseguido dormir. Sin embargo, cualquier gesto de cansancio desapareció al ver los destellos de la perla con las luces del exterior.

Fingiendo pereza, Nerdanel se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama que daba con su pequeño armario y tomó la joya. Un brillo particular iluminó sus ojos azules y la hizo sonreír. El recuerdo de Fëanor poseyó sus primeros minutos de despertar.

—¿Nerdanel? —una llamada tras la puerta la asustó y cayó de la cama, mientras la perla escapaba de sus manos.

—¡Padre! —reconoció la voz de su progenitor.

—Laurelin ya ilumina, hija. Debemos terminar los trabajos pendientes.

—Lo sé —se levantó apresurada, en plan de búsqueda—. ¿Salgo pronto, sí?

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Mahtan sonó intrigada.

—¡Como siempre! —casi gritó, al hallar la perla bajo su cama— Espérame en el taller, por favor.

—Qué bueno que lo mencionas —se oyó una risa del otro lado—. Justo iba a pedirte que me apoyaras con mi nuevo aprendiz, si es preciso. El muchacho de Finwë aguarda abajo…

—¡Fëanor! —sacó la cabeza, aún agachada al costado de su lecho.

 _¡La promesa de su visita!_

 _¡Lo había olvidado!_

[…]

— _Cálmate, Fëanor_ —se repetía el príncipe noldo, cuya impaciencia ya relucía en el banco que ocupaba— _: no es para tanto, sólo vienes para aprender con Mahtan… y ver a Nerdanel, claro. ¡Pero ahora no puedes pensar en eso, no!_ —reaccionó, cubriéndose el rostro— ¿Por los Valar, qué rayos me sucede?

—Espero no haber demorado —habló el herrero, que bajaba al primer piso.

—¡Para nada! —se enderezó, más tenso que antes— Si no le alcanza tiempo…

—No, no, no, ya estás aquí —palmeó su hombro, con una sonrisa—. Recogeré mis herramientas, da un vistazo si gustas.

Fëanor asintió y comenzó a recorrer el taller de Mahtan, a paso lento. Sus palabras quedaban cortas ante el espectáculo que le ofrecían los diversos objetos construidos por el herrero: debía admitir que eran geniales. Mucho más de lo que él podía lograr.

No obstante, el apartado de gemas había llegado a su fin y el primogénito de Finwë observó en una esquina lo que parecía ser una efigie de piedra cubierta por una sábana blanca, muy grande y de proporciones casi reales. Su innata curiosidad se vio reprimida cuando quiso levantar la tela y optó por hablar con su maestro, que ya había regresado con su bolso de herramientas.

—No sabía que también era escultor —lo felicitó.

—¿Yo? No, soy muy tosco con el mármol. Ella tiene más paciencia.

—¿Ella? —repitió.

—Nerdanel —aclaró—. ¿No te lo dije?

Mientras Fëanor lo negaba, su corazón retumbó al oír una delicada voz. Gracias a la luz de Laurelin, vio a Nerdanel descender por las escaleras, con un vestido rústico y un mandil adecuado para los trabajos en las fraguas. Su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en un moño sencillo que dejaba caer mechones por su frente y sienes; y a pesar de la rapidez que evidenciaba su arreglo, quedaba lugar para la salvaje belleza en su rostro y figura no tan delgada. Aquella visión lo cautivó: el hijo mayor de Finwë estaba más que deslumbrado.

—Lamento tardar, padre.

—Descuida, llegas en buen momento. El joven Fëanor preguntaba por tu última obra.

—Le faltan algunos acabados. ¿Entonces él será tu nuevo discípulo?

—Los Valar así lo quieren —se encogió de hombros con satisfacción, para luego llamar al príncipe—. Ven, muchacho. El sótano es algo reducido, pero te acostumbrarás.

—¿Y Nerdanel? —Fëanor volvió su mirada— ¿No nos acompañará?

—Amo mi privacidad —la doncella se cruzó de brazos—. Bajaré, si necesitan ayuda.

—Como gustes —asintió el herrero, atrayendo a Fëanor al sótano—. Mujeres: ¿qué podemos hacer con ellas?

—El sentimiento es mutuo —la chica se quejó en tono divertido—. Buena suerte, Fëanor —le guiñó un ojo, sin que su padre lo notara.

El _atrevimiento_ de Nerdanel bloqueó por un instante al príncipe, cuyas mejillas delataron su temporal derrota ante la hija de Mahtan. Recuperando la compostura, volvió a mirar los escalones e hizo su más grande esfuerzo por prestar atención a las lecciones del herrero.

Aquel primer día pasó muy rápido para él. Las luces de Telperion y Laurelin intercambiaban ligeramente, aunque el rocío dorado predominaba en el sacrosanto ambiente de Valinor. Por cada minuto transcurrido, Fëanor reprimía la inmensa emoción de su aprendizaje y los sutiles halagos que Mahtan le hacía, respecto a su veloz captación. En respuesta a los buenos augurios de prosperidad en su oficio, el joven elfo trabajaba con el martillo y los cinceles, hasta crear un pequeño utensilio muy diferente a los que había hecho anteriormente.

En silencio, desechó su típico orgullo para admitir que Fingolfin tenía razón: Mahtan era un excelente maestro de la herrería.

—¡Listo! —bostezó Mahtan— Creo que es todo por hoy.

—Pero —lo miró, contrariado— las aleaciones…

—Paciencia, Fëanor —acarició su cabeza como si fuera su propio hijo—. Ya me comentaron de tu energía al trabajar y es prudente saber usarla. Tus productos valdrán la pena.

—Quizás… —disimuló su tristeza, por la imposibilidad de volver a ver a la hija del herrero en dicha jornada.

—Ya, no pongas esa cara. Vuelve a la Torre y descansa, te hará bien…

El tono paternal de Mahtan desconcertó a Fëanor por un instante, pero guardó aquellos pensamientos para sí y aceptó dejar el sótano, luego de quedar una próxima reunión con el herrero en sus propias fraguas para instruir a Halthuil y sus aprendices.

Ya afuera, Fëanor inspiró el olor de las flores que rodeaban la casa de Mahtan y caminó por un sendero estrecho, hasta que oyó una canción desconocida entre los arbustos: era la joven escultora que limpiaba sus herramientas del polvo y la amalgama que usaba para sus trabajos, al son de una melodía hipnotizante.

Fëanor se aseguró de que no hubiera gente cerca para cruzar los arbustos, tratando de no hacer ruido al pisar la hierba, y se detuvo a dos metros de ella: tenso y ligeramente avergonzado, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—¡Fëanor! —lo reconoció, mientras sujetaba algunas cosas que casi caen por su sobresalto— Por los Valar, me asustaste.

—Lo siento. Creo que ya estamos a mano —le recordó el incidente de la terraza, cuando ella lo sorprendió.

—Qué gracioso —correspondió a su broma—. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Tu padre continuará en mi herrería mañana.

—Ya veo. Por tu tono de voz, suenas satisfecho.

—Es muy bueno en su trabajo —se cruzó de brazos, ufano—. Incluso dijo que aprendo rápido.

—Se lo dice a la mayoría de sus estudiantes —acotó, causando un tic de incredulidad en el elfo—. Así les infunde confianza.

—Qué detalle —apenas respondió, mientras sentía caer su orgullo en un santiamén—. ¿Cómo vas tú?

—Eh… —frotó un cincel— avancé un poco.

—Dijiste que lo terminabas hoy.

—No, en unas semanas. Aún tengo tiempo.

—¿Es un encargo?

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue a exhibirlo —apenas lo miró de reojo.

—Y… —se acercó, con las manos hacia atrás— supongo que estás libre ahora.

—Te apresuras, Fëanor.

—Es posible. Prometí visitarte.

—Bueno, ya llegaste a mi casa —se sonrojó inevitablemente—. Cumpliste.

—No conté con que tu padre me daría clases hoy mismo, pero sigue siendo una oportunidad —le sonrió.

—¿Para qué? —lo vio suspirar con pesadez.

 _¡Ahora o nunca!_

—Seré sincero: quiero que demos un paseo —expresó con tanta seguridad, que Nerdanel se quedó sin habla por unos segundos.

—¿P-paseo?

—Sólo hoy —se encogió de hombros, con disimulada autosuficiencia—: la caminata por la playa me quedó corta. Dependerá de ti si quieres salir una tercera vez, después de ésta —caminó hacia una rama, fingiendo observar un nido de pájaros.

—Pues, yo…

—Tu padre fue a tomar una siesta, no se enterará —volvió a mirarla—. Claro, si llegamos temprano. No falta mucho para el cambio de Laurelin.

Nerdanel procesaba lentamente la invitación del príncipe y miró su hogar, para luego volver a contemplarlo y sonreír: con su pleno consentimiento, Fëanor la guio por el camino que daba a las colinas meridionales de Tirion y consiguió el tan ansiado paseo con la mujer más interesante a sus ojos. Esta vez, las blancas playas eran reemplazadas por el eterno verdor de la hierba y habían aprovechado en quitarse los zapatos para sentir el tibio calor del suelo en sus pies. Nerdanel escuchaba los discursos de su compañero con genuino interés, intercambiando una que otra risa por su humor tan bizarro.

A su mente, volvían los minutos en la playa de Alqualondë y las perlas que recogieron de la arena; no obstante, ninguno mencionó algo al respecto… especialmente las sensaciones que aquella escena les produjo. Tantearon en hablar de otros temas lejanos al trabajo y pasaron a la cuestión familiar. Nerdanel daba muchos detalles; Fëanor, casi nada. Sin esperarlo demasiado, se sentaron cerca de un riachuelo y el grato silencio los envolvió por un rato.

—Ahora entiendo —soltó el elfo.

—¿Qué?

—Tus manos —le señaló—. No son muy tersas.

—Lo sé —Nerdanel acarició sus propios dedos—. Creo que no hace falta decir que no soy como las demás elfas de Valinor, dedicadas a labores más… adecuadas.

—Si lo es para ti, poco importa lo que digan —soltó, con ligera brusquedad.

—Qué consuelo.

—Tampoco es para tanto —tomó las manos de la joven, sin pensarlo—. Mi piel está curtida por el uso del martillo: ¿concibes algo semejante en el heredero al trono de los Noldor?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho —bajó la mirada, contemplando las fuertes manos del elfo—, eres un príncipe. Nadie ahondaría tanto en lo que pueden considerar una nimiedad. Además, es natural que los hombres tengan manos firmes… no como yo. Soy diferente.

—A mí me agradas —le sonrió.

La inseguridad de Nerdanel se esfumó con la más genuina sonrisa que sus labios dibujarían. Le costaba creer cómo Fëanor había logrado animarla con tan pocas palabras, al punto de sentir sus ojos humedecidos. No midió el largo tiempo que llevaban mirándose… ni la distancia que se acortaba por su voluntad, cuando aproximaban lentamente sus rostros. El mismo hechizo de la playa obró en ellos, sumidos en un ensueño atípico que los motivó a acercarse más: Fëanor pudo sentir el aroma a madera impregnado en sus cabellos; y a escasos centímetros de sus labios, recuperó el sentido común.

—Nerdanel… —susurró— debemos volver.

Instantáneamente, la muchacha retornó a la realidad y se vio muy cerca del discípulo de su padre.

—Tienes razón —retrocedió rápidamente, tímida—. Telperion va a alumbrar.

—Ven, te llevaré a casa…

Fëanor se levantó y ayudó a la joven a incorporarse, para luego tomar el camino de regreso. En cuestión de media hora, Nerdanel ya se hallaba en el dintel de su puerta y volteó a ver a su nuevo amigo por última vez en la jornada.

—Gracias por la caminata.

—No hay de qué —suspiró—. Tu padre mencionó que posiblemente vendrás a mis fraguas.

—Sólo por un rato —señaló la ventana que daba al taller—. Las estatuas no se modelan solas.

—Entiendo —Fëanor bajó cada escalón de la entrada—. Entonces…

—¿Habrá una nueva salida? —le recordó el trato, tomándolo por sorpresa— Dijiste que dependía de mí.

El primogénito de Finwë no necesitó más confirmaciones y asintió con una sonrisa galante, feliz de haber conseguido una nueva cita. Ambos se despidieron con una leve reverencia y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Nerdanel ingresó a su hogar.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo? —la voz de su padre llamó su atención— Porque supongo que tomaste un poco de aire… ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —acentuó su alegría, en un gesto cómplice que sólo compartía con su padre.

Mahtan sacudió su cabeza y la vio marcharse al taller, murmurando el nombre de Fëanor con un tono que oscilaba entre la duda y una graciosa preocupación.

[…]

La luz de Telperion refulgía intensamente sobre los muros de Tirion, dotándola de una iluminación especial que combinaba con las lejanas estrellas de Ilmen. Después de su larga diligencia en la tarde, Fëanor regresaba a la ciudad con una expresión que distaba mucho de su habitual seriedad. Era un gesto que no pocos ignoraron… en especial, sus dos hermanos, apostados en una de las atalayas del norte de la ciudad.

—La luz no me ayuda —Finarfin giró un cristal puesto en el agujero central de un tubo delgado, a modo de largavistas.

—Lo manipulas demasiado —se quejó Fingolfin, golpeando suavemente la mano de su hermano—. Sólo… ¡déjalo como está!

—¡Por los Valar, no puedo observar su rostro! —forzó la postura del objeto.

—¿Qué más quieres ver? —se retiró a un costado— Llevas espiándolo por horas, hasta olvidaste tu reunión con Eärwen.

—Ella me entenderá. Esto es más interesante —dijo, entre risas.

—Claro —Fingolfin se sentó en un pequeño banco, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha— ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

—Sí y no —colocó el largavistas a un costado—. Ya vimos que salió a pasear con Nerdanel y se perdieron por la colina del fondo —señaló al norte—: ¡seguro pasó algo entre ellos!

—¡Y no creo que debamos saberlo! —se ruborizó, entendiendo la dirección de la charla.

—Todo queda entre nosotros. Además, pronto se enterarán: nada escapa a los ojos de los Eldar. ¿Viste la sonrisa con la que volvió?

—Sí. Es raro.

—¿Y qué, si la muchacha cambia su actitud?

—Ni aunque liberen a Melkor del Vacío Intemporal —soltó una risa mordaz—. Parece que no conocieras a nuestro hermano.

—Pues yo creo que Nerdanel es diferente. No es tan bonita, pero debe tener algo que lo cautiva —se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaba por el puente con Fingolfin, en dirección al piso central de la Torre.

—Eso es verdad. Lo que no entiendo es qué otra locura tienes en mente —le sacudió los cabellos.

—¡Oye, arruinarás el trenzado! —Finarfin acomodó sus rizos y la tiara— En fin, debemos hallar un modo de evitarle problemas.

—¿A Fëanor? —Fingolfin se detuvo.

—Mal que bien, es nuestro hermano; y Nerdanel no tiene la culpa de que él la pretenda —aclaró—. Si va a citarla de nuevo, no la tendrá tan difícil.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Podríamos armar una reunión que convoque a todos los clanes: así ellos podrán salir en público sin temor —enderezó una parte de su túnica, con orgullo—. Además, Eärwen estará ahí.

—Vaya conveniencia —entrecerró sus ojos.

—Pues no seré el único beneficiado…

Unas palmadas en el hombro y el guiño de su hermano alertaron a Fingolfin.

—¿Por qué tengo un extraño presentimiento de todo esto?

—Te preocupas demasiado —Finarfin abrazó a su fiel hermano, con una pícara sonrisa—. Ahora relájate y vamos a comer, yo me encargaré de lo demás…

[…]

Uno, dos, tres. Así de fuertes como certeros, se oían los repiques en los exteriores de las fraguas de Fëanor… pero no por su mano. Dentro del recoveco más amplio del lugar, treinta elfos rodeaban a la nueva atracción del día, deseosos de captar todas sus enseñanzas.

—El diamante tiene unas propiedades muy singulares —Mahtan señaló una tira gruesa del material mencionado—: si bien aún no conocemos todas las materias del mundo, podemos presumir que ésta es la piedra más dura que existe en Arda. Como tal, jamás podrá romperse… pero intentaremos darle forma, para que así obtengamos nuevas herramientas de ella.

—¿Usar el diamante como instrumento? —preguntó un herrero.

—¡Exacto! Soporta muy bien la alta presión y temperatura: es perfecta para hacer grabados en el metal caliente, si le damos forma de punta.

Un eco de sorpresa y satisfacción llenó el salón, mientras algunos elfos anotaban distintos símbolos y garabatos en sus pergaminos de bolsillo. No muy lejos del grupo, Fëanor observaba todo con los brazos cruzados, atento al discurso de su maestro… y a la labor de su ayudante.

—Límalo con cuidado.

Nerdanel tomó el diamante que le entregó su padre y lo puso en contacto con una máquina que giraba con el impulso de su propio pie sobre un pedal. Las chispas saltaban de vez en cuando, cautivando a los herreros: estaban absortos con el nuevo artefacto de Mahtan, y mucho más con la joven elfa que parecía rivalizar en destreza con los presentes.

—Está listo —mostró la zona pulida, en contraste con la tosquedad del resto del diamante.

—¡Quedó increíble! —exclamó el aprendiz más joven del grupo, causando algunas risas entre sus compañeros y el viejo herrero.

—Bien, ya saben lo básico: vuelvo en media hora y espero ver, aunque sea, la mitad de sus proyectos avanzados. ¡A trabajar!

Los aprendices regresaron a sus puestos, ansiosos por demostrar su potencial ante el herrero. Al son de un canto no tan delicado, empezaron a martillar los metales y luchaban por conseguir el diamante más adecuado para limar.

—Nada mal, mi señor —finalmente Fëanor se acercó a su maestro.

—Tus colegas disfrutan su trabajo, eso es alentador.

—Pero no los había visto tan animados en mucho tiempo: usted sí sabe cómo ganar admiradores —dijo, haciéndolo estallar en risas.

—¡Al contrario, muchacho! Mi esposa tiene ese don y creo que Nerdanel lo heredó también… —bromeó, para luego retirarse del sótano.

La sola mención hizo que el primogénito de Finwë mirara hacia la derecha, hallando a la hija de Mahtan rodeada por cuatro elfos. No pudo explicar lo que sintió en ese instante, incluso había olvidado a su maestro: por largos segundos, Fëanor los examinó en silencio… especialmente al más alto del grupo, cuya mano izquierda rozaba el brazo de la muchacha con la excusa de una conversación amena.

—Es muy raro ver a una doncella en las fraguas, y mucho más una con nociones de herrería —habló Dorion, uno de los artífices más distinguidos de la compañía de Fëanor—. Su maestría me ha dejado impresionado.

—En realidad, mi padre es el verdadero genio —corrigió Nerdanel, modesta.

—No lo dudo. Debe sentirse orgulloso de tener a una hija tan diestra… y simpática.

—Me halaga en demasía —no pudo evitar sonrojarse—, pero gracias.

—De nada —esbozó una media sonrisa—. ¿Me permite beneficiarme de su experiencia? Desearía escuchar su opinión sobre un diseño que acabo de crear…

—Eso puede esperar —un tercero intervino, para sorpresa de ambos.

Nerdanel soltó un suspiro involuntario al ver a Fëanor… aunque en dicho momento, su presencia era por demás _inexistente_ en la mira del orgulloso príncipe.

—Mi señor —Dorion lo saludó con respeto y evidente recelo—, pensé que acompañaba a su maestro.

—Tiene asuntos que atender —frunció el ceño— ¿Creo que tú también, no?

—Pues… —entendió el mensaje y miró por última vez a Nerdanel— sí, señor.

Dorion hizo una reverencia y regresó a su sitio, mascullando unas cuantas palabras que el joven herrero y la escultora no pudieron escuchar.

—Parece alguien cortés —la joven lo miró un rato más.

—Sí, _bastante_ —Fëanor dio media vuelta, recordando las veces que descubrió al elfo presumiendo de sus habilidades en el pasado—. ¿Vienes? Mahtan aguarda en el primer piso.

—¿No vamos a ayudarlo? —le recordó el pedido de Dorion.

—No lo necesita.

—¿Por qué no? Un consejo siempre es útil —se separó de Fëanor—. Dile a mi padre que lo alcanzaré pronto.

—Pero… —trató de detenerla.

Demasiado tarde. Para asombro del príncipe, Nerdanel ya había avanzado hasta la fragua del herrero, quien la recibió con una cálida y _patética_ sonrisa. Aquel gesto bastó para provocarle un cúmulo de emociones jamás experimentadas… sin embargo, su orgullo ganó por enésima vez y resolvió retirarse del lugar, pese a la impotencia que lo carcomía.

—Fëanor, muchacho… —oyó la voz de Mahtan— ¿a dónde vas?

—Necesito salir —respondió a medias, montando su caballo negro—. Quédese aquí hasta el brillo de Telperion. Con permiso…

Un chasquido bastó para mover al animal y así, Fëanor dejó las fraguas con rumbo desconocido. Aceleró la velocidad de su carrera, ni siquiera el viento que golpeaba su rostro lo tranquilizaba: su mente sólo revivía la escena de Nerdanel y Dorion en las fraguas… y apenas era consciente del camino recorrido, hasta que una flecha pasó muy cerca de su nariz.

El hijo mayor de Finwë rugió en sorpresa e hizo relinchar a su caballo, cayendo de la montura. No muy lejos de allí, una pareja de elfos observaba lo sucedido.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Fingolfin, vamos! —Anairë corrió una mediana distancia hasta alcanzar al camarada caído y lo ayudó a sentarse— Por los Valar, es Fëanor…

—¿Estás bien? —Fingolfin cooperó, para molestia de Curufinwë.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! —contraatacó— ¡¿Acaso quieres asesinarme?!

—¡No! —se adelantó Anairë, avergonzada—. Fingolfin no tiene la culpa: yo le insistí en que me enseñara a usar el arco y lancé la flecha.

—¿En serio? —miró hacia el tronco de un árbol frondoso, donde el dardo se había incrustado— Pues tienes un pésimo maestro.

—No imaginamos que te cruzarías —Nolofinwë torció los labios—. De verdad, lo siento.

— _Por eso las mujeres no deben usar armas_ —se incorporó, adoptando una postura confiada—. ¿Qué me ven?

—Nada —mintió Fingolfin—. Pareces distraído.

—Deja de alucinar —Fëanor volvió a llamar a su caballo y lo montó—. Y ten más cuidado, muchacha.

La pareja lo vio marcharse con una expresión de total desconcierto, seguros de que jamás comprenderían su extraña forma de ser.

—El mismo gruñón de siempre —suspiró Anairë, mirando a su novio—. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

—Muy simple —se encogió de hombros—. Soy su hermano.

—Bueno… ¿y si regresamos a la Torre?

—Telperion todavía no brilla: quedémonos un rato más, por favor —le besó las manos—. Te prometí un paseo largo y tranquilo.

—¿Aun después de lo que hice? —bajó la mirada.

—No eres tan mala con el arco —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ambos rieran por la anterior ocurrencia de la doncella.

[…]

Las luces de los Dos Árboles brillaron al mismo tiempo que dos elfos ataban un tapiz gigante a dos columnas, con exquisitos adornos de flores blancas y pequeñas aves del mismo color. Un símbolo de gracia, belleza y buen augurio para la próxima fiesta planeada por el menor de los hijos de Finwë.

—¡Por los Valar, qué espléndido trabajo! —Finarfin celebró el arreglo de sus sirvientes, con los brazos extendidos— A este paso, la terraza estará lista dentro de quince días. ¡Será una velada perfecta!

—Y supongo que debo sellar más invitaciones —Finwë le entregó un paquete de pergaminos enrollados, para recibir otros veinticinco más de su hijo—. ¿Planeas invitar a todo Valinor?

—Si es necesario —le aclaró—. No olvides a Mahtan y su hija, ellos deben ser los primeros en nuestra lista.

—Sí, sí… —rebuscó entre la bolsa, sacando un pergamino con cinta azul— aquí está la misiva. Asegúrate de que un heraldo la envíe al ala norte de la ciudad, que es allá donde viven.

—Como gustes —Finarfin sonrió con picardía, mientras tomaba la carta—. Verdad, padre: ¿ya tienes el obsequio?

—Tu madre lo está buscando entre sus cosas —recordó—. ¿Es extraño, sabes? Tu hermano siempre organiza todo con anticipación.

—El amor no conoce de tiempo —soltó una risa nerviosa, entrelazando sus dedos por detrás—. Además, tú nos contaste que con mi madre pasó lo mismo.

—No llega a compararse, muchacho. Bueno… ¿entregarás la carta?

—¡Ahora mismo! Nos vemos en la cena —agitó su mano, mientras su padre retomaba su largo quehacer de firmar las invitaciones.

Conforme bajaba las escaleras de la Torre, el rostro de Finarfin se iluminaba con la más ancha sonrisa que podía esbozar: _¡las cosas estaban saliendo cual lo previsto!_ Inmaduro y voluntarioso por naturaleza, Arafinwë contempló en su mente todo lo que su plan causaría en beneficio de muchos, ignorante de la futura reacción de Fingolfin hacia la ansiada celebración que lo involucraba.

Poco tardó en llegar a las caballerizas y cabalgó hasta los exteriores del norte de Tirion, donde generalmente se ubicaban los noldorin aficionados a una vida viajera y alejada de la nata curiosidad de sus vecinos. Cuando el corcel de Finarfin dejó la plaza principal, Fingolfin y Anairë entraban por otro camino anexo a la Torre.

—Creo que llegamos a tiempo —habló la joven elfa—. Puedo percibir el aroma de la cena.

—Debes tener sentidos muy agudos, Anairë —Fingolfin correspondió a su sonrisa—. Tal vez mi madre haya contribuido con alguna novedad en la cocina.

—Y tendremos el gusto de probar su sazón otra vez.

Ambos recibieron la reverencia de los guardias de la Torre y entraron al gran comedor, donde el Rey de los Noldor aguardaba tranquilo.

—¡Fingolfin! —Finwë se levantó de su lugar y estrechó a su segundo hijo, para luego saludar con respeto a la muchacha que lo acompañaba— Bienvenida, Anairë. Me alegra verte, después de tantas semanas.

—El gusto es mío, mi señor —Anairë agachó la cabeza por formalidad y cedió a la invitación de su futuro suegro para sentarse a la mesa—. ¿Todo marcha bien en Tirion?

—Sin problemas. Aunque debo aceptar que estamos algo atareados con un asunto de indescriptible gozo.

—¿De veras? —Fingolfin tomó la mano de Anairë, sin dejar de mirar a su padre— Temo que he estado distraído en estos días, como para haberme enterado.

—Tu discreción es impresionante, hijo —la sonrisa de su padre lo intrigó.

—¡Finwë! —la voz de Indis, acompañada de sus hijas Findis e Irimë, los interrumpió sin querer— Encontré lo que me encargaste.

—Excelente, querida —tomó una caja de madera, la cual no abrió en presencia de su hijo y su prometida—. Me alegra que aún conserve su buen estado.

—La curiosidad me embarga, mi señor —Anairë observaba obnubilada y sonriente—. ¿Qué es lo que contiene?

—Ambos lo sabrán cuando llegue la ocasión. Por ahora, brindemos —Finwë cogió una copa de vino, en compañía de su mujer, sus hijos y la futura integrante de su familia—. Hay muchas cosas por las cuales sentirnos plenos.

—Concuerdo, padre —felicitó Fingolfin, en tanto degustaba su bebida.

—Vaya… siento que cada vez me hago más viejo —bromeó—. Cinco hijos, una dulce esposa y más lazos para la familia: ¡quién diría que serás el primero de tus hermanos en contraer matrimonio, Fingolfin!

El joven príncipe apenas respondió, tosiendo por la gran bocanada de vino con la que se había atragantado.

[…]

Los árboles del norte de Tirion se balanceaban al compás de la brisa de Eldamar y la luz de Telperion. No muy lejos del camino que conducía a la morada de Nerdanel, Finarfin detuvo su caballo de color miel.

—No tardaré mucho —ajustó las riendas al tronco de un árbol y le acercó un manojo de hierba a su hocico—. Quédate quieto.

El último hijo de Finwë sacó la invitación de una alforja, la colocó en el borde de su cinturón y cruzó el prado hasta llegar al otro lado del camino… justo cuando el acelerado sonido de unos cascos daba señal de que alguien se aproximaba. Finarfin retrocedió por inercia y se puso al costado de unos arbustos.

—¿Qué…? —sintió su talón resbalarse— No… ¡no, no, no, no, no! —un desnivel en el suelo lo hizo caer de espaldas al jardín florido de la casa, desapareciendo del camino.

Pocos minutos después, el relincho de un caballo hizo acto de presencia justo al frente de la vivienda de Mahtan y Nerdanel. El golpe de unas gruesas pezuñas negras contra el suelo llamó la atención del joven Arafinwë: no obstante, cualquier intención de levantarse se esfumó al reconocer el símbolo de una estrella en la pechera del animal. Sólo los miembros de la Casa Real de los Noldor podían portarla… y sabía de sobra que Fingolfin no era devoto de llevar a su corcel por zonas muy húmedas.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —oyó suspirar a su medio hermano— Piensa, Fëanor, piensa: no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre…

Finarfin contuvo una carcajada y trató de enderezarse sin hacer tanto ruido. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, emocionado y turbado a la vez por la posibilidad de ser descubierto entre los arbustos; pero no le importó. Estaba convencido de que nadie más tendría el privilegio de atestiguar una escena _imposible_ en Fëanor: dispuesto a escucharlo todo, llevó su mano derecha hasta su cinturón. En cuestión de segundos, el príncipe noldo palideció.

—¿Y esto? —entre las ramas, Fëanor halló la invitación que perdió Finarfin al tropezar.

— _Ay, no es cierto…_ _¡tonto, tonto! ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo dejé que se me cayera?_ —Finarfin se golpeó la frente cuantas veces pudo, sin prestar atención a los gestos de Curufinwë conforme leía el exterior del pergamino.

—¡Hmp! El tímido se desposa —soltó una risa sarcástica, recordando el entrenamiento de Anairë—. Eso explica por qué tanta privacidad en el bosque…

Mientras Fëanor curioseaba el nombre de los destinatarios que sobresalían en la cinta azul de la invitación, el chirrido de una puerta lo entretuvo.

—¡Y no olvides quitar las impurezas de los bordes! —el lejano grito de Mahtan provenía del sótano.

—¡Está bien! —Nerdanel atravesó el umbral con una alforja de herramientas y se cruzó con el heredero de Finwë— ¿Fëanor?

El casual encuentro del príncipe y la hija del herrero sacaron a Finarfin de su trance y volvió a observarlos a través del espacio entre las hojas. Tenía que admitirlo: contrario a lo que pensaba, una gracia singular adornaba a la muchacha. Comprendió por qué Fëanor se le acercaba cada vez que la ocasión le era propicia… y le parecía absurdo que éste no demostrara alguna emoción hacia ella; aunque por su posición, Finarfin no captaba el leve temblor de su ceño fruncido.

—Te fuiste…

—¡Sí! —el elfo respondió muy rápido— Tenía cosas que hacer.

—Sí, eso me dijo mi padre —lo examinó de pies a cabeza, notando un poco de suciedad en su traje—. Dorion logró mejorar el diseño de su joya.

—Eso… está bien —no pudo evitar el tono de reproche, al recordar al elfo de las fraguas—. Supongo que es un buen discípulo para ti.

—Él quiere aprender, con eso me conformo —cambió de tema—. ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

—Estaba encima de los arbustos —le extendió la invitación.

—¿Tu hermano contraerá nupcias? —Nerdanel se sorprendió, dejando escapar una sonrisa que al mismo Fëanor cautivó, deshaciendo su inicial repudio por el lazo fraternal que lo ataba con Fingolfin— ¡Vaya, felicidades!

—No hay de qué —masculló, incómodo por la situación—. ¿Dice algo más?

—Tu padre solicita nuestra asistencia en la celebración, incluso nos sugiere ocupar un lugar muy cercano a la mesa familiar. Creo que le agradamos mucho.

—¿Estarás allí? —Fëanor sonrió.

—Claro, será en quince días —confirmó, para alegría del príncipe herrero y satisfacción de Finarfin—. Trataré de avanzar mi última estatua.

—¿Todavía no la terminas? —sacudió su cabeza, en medio de una broma inoportuna— A este paso, la exhibirás en la próxima Fiesta de los Árboles.

—Más bien para ésta —aseveró, cruzando sus brazos—. Será un obsequio por nuestro regreso a Tirion.

—¿Obsequio? —su sorpresa fue instantánea— Me pregunto qué harás para sorprender a los Valar.

—Todo lo necesario y lo conseguiré.

—No lo dudo. Sé que emplearás toda tu fuerza y habilidad en este proyecto… lo cual te agotará más de lo normal. ¿Aceptarías que te ayuden?

—Siempre que haya un amigo dispuesto —arqueó las cejas, divertida.

—¿Y quién podría ser ese _alguien_ especial? —correspondió su picardía.

Desde su escondite, Finarfin luchaba por no expresar las risas que le causaba tal situación. En eso, una ligera cosquilla lo estremeció y descubrió, para su pesar, que una oruga caminaba por una de sus trenzas. La susceptibilidad del elfo se disparó astronómicamente y rogaba incluso a Ilúvatar que el animal no bajara por su cuello… en tanto la hija de Mahtan reía con Fëanor, ignorantes de su padecimiento.

—Trabajo todo lo que Laurelin dura en iluminar: dos días seguidos, luego uno de descanso y así sucesivamente. Mañana podemos empezar.

—Pero te advierto que no sé tallar.

—Ya veremos cómo remediarlo —sonrió.

—Entonces —hizo una reverencia—, hasta luego.

Nerdanel se congeló en su sitio, viendo cómo Fëanor montaba su caballo y le dedicaba una última sonrisa antes de partir al ala este, donde se hallaba su vivienda, alejada de la Torre de Finwë. Cuando la silueta del primogénito de Finwë había desaparecido del camino, la joven pelirroja dio media vuelta y regresó a casa.

—¡AHHH! —finalmente solo, Arafinwë salió de los arbustos, desesperado por sacudirse los insectos que vagaban por su cabello, túnica y prendas interiores— ¡POR LOS VALAR, DÉJENME EN PAZ! ¡LARGO, LARGO…!

Dentro de la vivienda, Mahtan dejó su sótano para tomar un poco de agua, pero detuvo su actividad al ver a su hija con una expresión indescifrable y la alforja que le había encargado hace minutos.

—Nerdanel, las herramientas…

—Aquí están, padre —se las entregó, sonriente.

—Pero —observó la alforja un rato— te olvidaste de pulirlas…

Mahtan se asombró al notar que su hija ya estaba en las escaleras, girando y tarareando una tonada extraña como si nada más existiera a su alrededor.

—¿Y ahora qué le sucede? —arqueó las cejas, totalmente desconcertado.

[…]

Telperion brillaba en su máximo esplendor cuando Finarfin llegó a Tirion, sucio y meditabundo sobre si era más conveniente que un mensajero haya entregado la misiva en su lugar. No obstante, se arrepintió de tal pensamiento: ¡Fëanor y Nerdanel habían acordado verse nuevamente! El recuerdo de las acciones de Curufinwë hizo reír a Finarfin, al punto de casi chocar con una columna que conducía a las estancias principales de la Torre.

El azar había obrado a su favor, estaba satisfecho con el resultado… y decidió darse un baño relajante antes de dormir, seguro de que lo más difícil había pasado.

—Mi señor… —un guardia se inclinó ante él, notando las flores y hojas que colgaban de su cabellera amarilla— ¿se encuentra bien?

—¡Mejor que nunca! —confirmó— ¿Llegué tarde para cenar?

—Sí. De hecho, su familia está durmiendo.

—Una lástima —comenzó a reír, frotándose el cuello—. Bueno, supongo que debo ofrecerle una gran disculpa a mi padre…

—Y a mí —una tercera voz le impidió el paso a la Torre.

La alegría de Finarfin desapareció al instante. En toda su juventud, no recordó ver a Fingolfin con un aire tan aterrador. Sabía perfectamente por qué… e hizo hasta lo imposible por inventar una excusa que lo librara de su locura.

—¡Juro que no fue a propósito! —gritó Finarfin, al verse perseguido.

—¡Di lo que quieras! ¡De ésta no te salvas! —replicó, molesto y desesperado.

Mientras el par de hermanos revoloteaba alrededor de la plaza, Finwë paseaba por uno de los balcones de su habitación, recién desvelado y curioso por los gritos que llenaban Tirion. No entendía el significado de sus protestas y lejos de preocuparse, su corazón se enterneció por el correteo de sus hijos.

—Jóvenes… —sacudió su cabeza, mientras se servía una copa de agua— crecen tan rápido.

El Rey de los Noldor volvió a brindar, esta vez para sí mismo.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Segundo capítulo listo! Cielos, padecí para continuarlo… pero aquí está :3

Más o menos, estamos entrando al clímax de la historia, por lo que podrán ver más reuniones secretas entre Fëanor y Nerdanel… sólo que ahora tendrán curiosos espías XD. ¡Finarfin debería ser casamentero! Jajajaja pobre Fingolfin: tener que lidiar con la locura de su hermano y la fiesta que ahora resultó ser su propia celebración de bodas… ¡y sin su consentimiento! ¿Conseguiré ajustar cuentas con Finarfin? :v

Pero bueno, dejando a estos hermanos en su batalla, Fëanor y Nerdanel finalmente podrán trabajar juntos. ¿Necesitan más paseos? Sí, de hecho, eso seguiremos viéndolo en los siguientes capítulos :D porque el avance de esta historia me ha hecho replantearme la idea de poner cuatro capítulos en vez de tres (¡mayor disfrute para ti, **Tany**!)… así que veremos si todo seguirá marchando color de rosa o le pondrán un matiz diferente. Recuerden que Fëanor es explosivo XD.

¡Espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias por sus lecturas! ¡Hasta luego! :D


End file.
